Órion
by x.ParanoidAndroid
Summary: Passado. Presente. Mais entrelaçados do que se pode imaginar.


**1. O mundo começa agora, apenas começamos.**

A cena se repetia dezenove anos depois. Crianças ansiosas despediam-se de seus pais e embarcavam no grande trem vermelho, em direção a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O que eu não daria, naquele momento, para ser uma daquelas crianças. Eu estava indo para Hogwarts, era verdade, mas a minha situação era bem diferente. Ver "Profª. Victoria Dale" grafado em letras floreadas no meu malão só fez com que minhas mãos tremessem e meu coração acelerasse um compasso. Não sabia se tinha agido corretamente ao aceitar o convite da Profª. McGonagall, mas já não tinha mais volta. Eu seria a nova professora de Poções em Hogwarts, e já era tarde demais para abrir mão desse posto. Pensando bem, eu queria ser um daqueles pais, que iriam despedir-se de seus filhos e depois voltariam às suas rotinas. Aquela era uma grande mudança para mim, e eu não sabia o que esperar dela. Por ora, só sentia medo.

- Vamos, mamãe! Você está mais nervosa do que eu! - minha filha disse, puxando-me pela mão com urgência e acordando-me de meus devaneios.

- Vamos, Natalie. Por que você não entra e procura uma cabine para ficar enquanto eu embarco nossos malões?

- Mas e o papai? Pensei que ele viesse se despedir de mim. Eu sei que vocês não estão mais juntos, mas... É meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, pensei que ele ficaria feliz - ela indagou, entristecida.

- Ele ficou feliz, filha, tenho certeza disso. Mas seu pai já tem outra família, e o trabalho dele no Ministério é muito puxado... Talvez ele não teve tempo de vir. Mas não fique chateada, ele gosta muito de você.

- Diga o que quiser, mãe, mas eu prefiro encarar o fato de que ele não ama e não se importa mais com a gente.

Ela disse isso e se retirou para o trem, tristonha. Que Blaise não me amava e não se importava comigo era bem verdade, mas tratar Natalie da mesma forma era injusto. Afinal, ela não tinha culpa das nossas desavenças, e era a filha dele. Mas, do jeito que nos separamos, talvez até disso ele duvidasse. E eu não aguentava ver minha filha sofrendo por causa da ausência do pai.

Um dos funcionários me ajudou a embarcar os malões, e logo depois eu fui andar pelos corredores do trem, para procurar Natalie. Depois de cinco minutos em uma busca mal-sucedida, vi Natalie acenando para mim de uma cabine logo ao fundo do trem.

- Não precisamos ficar juntas, se você quiser. Só queria ver se você estava bem - eu disse.

- Eu estou bem. E por que não ficaríamos juntas? Você é a minha mãe, eu quero ficar com você. Ainda não tenho amigos em Hogwarts, mas você é a minha melhor amiga. Sempre será - ela disse, fitando-me calorosamente com seus olhos cor de avelã. Iguais aos meus, pensei momentaneamente.

Sem saber o que dizer, apenas sorri e a abracei. Afinal, eu não estava sozinha, e nem ela. Superaríamos tudo juntas. Soltei-a do abraço, e senti que alguém estava nos observando. Com a desculpa de afastar um pouco as cortinas, olhei para a plataforma, e meu coração acelerou mais um compasso, se é que isso ainda era possível. Vinte e seis anos depois, aqueles olhos cinzentos fitavam-me com a mesma curiosidade de outrora. Vinte e seis anos depois e nada, absolutamente nada, havia mudado.

_**Interlúdio**_

Meus olhos brilhavam ao olhar ao redor da plataforma. Eu tinha esperado tanto por aquele dia, e ele finalmente havia chegado. Eu ouvia meus irmãos falando sobre Hogwarts, suas torres impetuosas e seus corredores sombrios, seus jardins aveludados em um dia de verão, a magia inerente ao próprio castelo. Finalmente, eu não iria apenas ouvir os relatos de meus irmãos. Eu iria vivenciar tudo aquilo. A minha ansiedade era visível. Ridiculamente visível.

- Vamos, filha, apresse-se, ou perderá o trem! - minha mãe disse, com urgência, acordando-me de meus devaneios.

Após empurrarmos o malão para dentro da locomotiva, minha mãe me abraçou como nunca havia me abraçado antes. Senti um nó na garganta ante a esta incomum demonstração de afeto.

- Escreveremos todos os dias, tudo bem? E não se esqueça do que dissemos, não importa a Casa que você ficar - ela disse ao soltar-me do abraço, e lágrimas caíam copiosamente de seus olhos.

Abracei o meu pai, porém, ao contrário de minha mãe, este sorria abertamente. Eu sabia que um dos maiores sonhos dele era me ver indo para Hogwarts. Depois de ter sua carreira de bruxo-pesquisador bem sucedida. Ele tentava, obviamente, mas os resultados obtidos em seus experimentos não eram nada satisfatórios. Ainda assim, ele não desistia. Acho que herdei dele a minha paixão por Poções.

- Não ouça a sua mãe, vamos te deixar de castigo se você for pra Lufa-Lufa, viu? - disse, rindo, com aquele jeito brincalhão.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas! - minha mãe retrucou, emburrada.

- A Vicky sabe que é brincadeira, não sabe? - ele respondeu, dando palmadinhas em meu ombro.

Abracei-os novamente e entrei no trem. Por uma das janelas, acenei até perdê-los de vista. Estava triste por deixá-los para trás, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava animada. E um tanto ansiosa, eu diria. Encontrei uma cabine vazia e, com alguma dificuldade, levei minhas coisas até lá. Ao sentar e afastar o cabelo do meu rosto, reparei que um garoto loiro e de rosto pontudo observava-me da porta, curiosamente. Um sorriso desdenhoso brincava em seus lábios finos.

- Mas é esse ano que Hogwarts vai voar pelos ares! Isso se conseguirmos chegar lá! - ele disse, olhando diretamente para mim, e foi acompanhado por risadinhas de seus colegas.

Não respondi. Não sabia do que ele estava falando. Fingi não saber, na verdade. Retirei um livro do malão e comecei a ler.

- Ouvi dizer que o seu pai explodiu um setor do Ministério da Magia graças a um experimento mal feito, é verdade?

Fechei o livro e olhei-o com impaciência.

- E quem é você pra falar do meu pai? O que o seu faz? Intimida, suborna, rouba, talvez? Meu pai não precisa disso pra ter uma carreira sólida. Ele chegou onde chegou porque é inteligente.

O garoto gargalhou.

- Você é uma piada, Dale. Você e sua família. São iguais aos Weasley, a única diferença é que ainda tem algum dinheiro, e isso é dizer alguma coisa.

- A única piada aqui é você, Malfoy. Tá se sentindo corajoso, agora. Quando eu tentar te azarar, você vai sair correndo.

- De você, Dale? Me poupe, você não iria me azarar.

Retirei a varinha de um dos bolsos das vestes e mirei-a em sua direção. Ele olhava para mim, apreensivo.

- Quer arriscar? Tem certeza? - falei, em tom de ameaça.

Ele ainda continuou me olhando, meio confuso, meio apreensivo. Resmungando algo que não pude ouvir, ele e seus amigos se retiraram. Guardei a varinha, rindo.

Afinal, eu conhecia a índole dos Malfoy desde que me entendia por gente. Ele não ia perder uma chance de provocar a mim ou a minha família. Ele que tentasse.


End file.
